Bittersweet
by Queen Cow and Steak
Summary: A collection of SasuSaku oneshot songfics. Based on an FST. Third Oneshot up! He was losing himself and this time, she wasn't going to be able to save him.
1. Holding Out For A Hero

**Title:** Bittersweet  
**Subtitle:** Holding Out for a Hero  
**Song:** Frou Frou-Holding Out for a Hero  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** This takes place while the Rookie 9 are still in the ninja academy. They're all about 6 years old and Ino is sick so Sakura was alone at school. Can Sasuke do something about the mean girls picking on Sakura?  
**Couple:** SasuSaku  
**Dedicated to:** This whole one-shot collection is dedicated to _Twinbells_ and everyone else who made the SasuSaku FST.  
**Disclaimer:** No…unfortunately I don't own Naruto

* * *

A bell rung once, twice, three times, signaling that classes were over for the rest of the day. 

"Yay! School's out for the rest of the day!" a little boy, Sasuke, cheered. He was a cute boy with pale skin. He had ebony colored hair that shined navy and blue in the sunlight. His hair was shaped like the back of a chicken but still, he was an adorable little boy.

Sasuke started running home, passing people and saying hello.

* * *

_Where have all the good men gone_  
_ And where are all the gods?_  
_ Where's the street-wise Hercules_  
_ To fight the rising odds?_  
_ Isn't there a white night upon a fiery steed?_  
_ Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_

* * *

_  
"No Ino-CHAN to save you today now isn't that right, Big Forehead Girl", a girl with violet colored hair taunted. The girl had short hair except for on the left side where here hair was long. Her eyes were also violet colored. She had two friends one with maroon colored hair and mahogany colored eyes. The other girl had an afro that was brown and well…you couldn't see her eyes.

The girl with violet hair, Ami, flicked the girl that she called "Big Forehead Girl". The girl, Sakura, had a read ribbon tying her pastel pink hair up. Her hair was silky and her eyes were an emerald color reflecting fear and shimmering with unshed tears.

Sakura backed further into the alley and soon cornered herself by backing into a wall. She whimpered as the three girls approached her.

"I washed my mouth ten times yesterday and you know what my mom told me? The roots of those flowers were poisonous. Not the flower itself. You knew that didn't you? I think we need to teach you a lesson of respect", Ami snarled.

"Girls", Ami snapped.

The two Ami-wanna-be's left her side and held Sakura up by the arms. Sakura whimpered, as she knew what was to come. Ami balled her hand into a fist and thrust it into Sakura's stomach. Then she unclenched her fist and slapped Sakura across the face. (I know…I made this kind of brutal for six-year-olds…but whatever...)

* * *

_I need a hero_  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_ He's gotta be strong_  
_ And he's gotta be fast_  
_ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_ I need a hero_  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_ He's gotta be sure_  
_ And it's gotta be soon_  
_ And he's gotta be larger than life_

_

* * *

_  
"Onni-chan! I'll race you to the training grounds!" Sasuke challenged cheerfully.

Sasuke ran off as fast as his little six-year-old legs could take him but stopped as he heard whimpering. He turned to find the source of the painful whimpers and he quickly followed the noise. He stopped and looked at an old ramen stand. Next to the stand was a little girl huddled in a ball crying quietly.

"A-ano…daijoubu?" Sasuke asked as he shook the little girl on the shoulder.

The girl looked up and Sasuke had to stop the grimace forming on his face. Her face had dry blood trailing down from her lips and she had a purple bruise on the middle of her forehead. The girl's shirt sleeve was ripped off on the left side and her hair was cut in weird angles.

"Hold on, let me get my big brother! He's really strong and he'll know what to do!" Sasuke exclaimed while running off.

* * *

_Somewhere after midnight_  
_ In my wildest fantasy_  
_ Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_ There's someone reaching back for me_  
_ Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
_ It's gonna take Superman to sweep me off my feet_

_

* * *

_  
"Nii-san! There's a little girl over there and she's injured!" Sasuke informed his brother as he pulled Itachi toward the direction of the little girl he had met before.

Itachi looked down at the little girl and was surprised by the many bruises and small cuts the girl had on her body.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked.

"H-haruno Sak-Sakura", Sakura answered as she looked up.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke! And that's my big brother Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Come Sasuke. We'll have mother take care of her", Itachi commanded as he gathered the little girl into his arms.

"Wait my ribbon! Ino-chan gave it to me!" Sakura yelled struggling to get out of Itachi's arms.

Sasuke picked up the ribbon and smiled, "Don't worry! I have it! It's ripped on the side but I think my Okaa-san can fix that!"

* * *

_I need a hero_  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_ He's gotta be strong_  
_ And he's gotta be fast_  
_ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_ I need a hero_  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_ He's gotta be sure_  
_ And it's gotta be soon_  
_ And he's gotta be larger than life_

_

* * *

_  
"Okaa-san", Itachi called out.

"Itachi I thought you were going to help Sasuke train", their mother's words died on her lips as she saw Sakura. She dropped the spoon she was holding and ran to Itachi and took Sakura into her arms.

"My goodness, what happened?"

"Okaa-san…I think she's in my class. She plays with Yamanaka Ino", Sasuke informed.

"Sasuke would you like to help me bandage her up?" his mother asked bending down to look at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head and his mother smiled at him.

Sakura had her head buried in the crook of Sasuke's mother's neck.

"Sasuke go get a shirt and shorts for Sakura."

Sasuke ran to his room and looked through his drawers. He pulled out his smallest shirt and shorts. 'I guess this will do.'

He ran to the bathroom and saw his mom trying to get Sakura to let go of her so she could get the bandages.

"Sasuke, come here and talk to her. I need to get the bandages", his mother commanded.

Sasuke waddled over to Sakura and tried to get her to stand next to him. She looked at him and quickly hid her face in his mother's hair.

* * *

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_ Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_ I would swear that there's someone somewhere_  
_ Watching me_

_

* * *

_  
"What happened", Sasuke asked Sakura.

Sakura slowly lifted her head and jumped down from Sasuke's mother's arms. She turned to him and shyly said, "I fell off the sidewalk."

Sasuke's mother glanced down at them and heard Sakura's reply and frowned. "Honey, you don't get scratches and bruised like that when you fall off a sidewalk."

"B-but…I did!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke, noticing the girl was a horrible liar, went to go get his brother.

"Itachi! Sakura won't tell us how she got hurt! What do we do?" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi sighed and followed his brother into the bathroom. He looked at Sakura and she squealed as she stared into the eyes of the Sharingan. Sasuke came up behind her and she hugged him while still looking into Itachi's eyes.

* * *

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_ And the storm and the flood_  
_ I can feel his approach_  
_ Like the fire in my blood_

_

* * *

_  
"What happened to you" Itachi asked in a rough voice.

"Ino-chan wasn't at school today and yesterday she threw flowers into the mouth of a girl who was bullying me. Ino-chan was sick today so I was alone at school and so the bullies came back and beat me up because I didn't respect them."

Sasuke and his mother gasped as they wondered who would be so cruel to such an innocent and sweet girl. Sasuke thought about the people in his class and Itachi's eyes hardened.

"Who were they?"

"They're Am- NO!" Sakura yelled breaking out of her trance.

Itachi was surprised that she broke out of the Sharingan as was everyone else in the bathroom (haha they're still in the bathroom). Itachi was keeping a loose hold on her with the Sharingan because she didn't have a lot of energy but if she broke out of the Sharingan in the state she was in. Then something was wrong. 'She has potential to be strong when she's older. But she shouldn't have had to use so much strength to hide something like this.'

Sakura fainted on the spot but lucky for her Sasuke was still holding her. His mother shooed her sons out of the bathroom and changed Sakura into the clothes that Sasuke had gotten her.

* * *

_I need a hero_  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_ He's gotta be strong_  
_ And he's gotta be fast_  
_ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_ I need a hero_  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_ He's gotta be sure_  
_ And it's gotta be soon_  
_ And he's gotta be larger than life_

_

* * *

_  
Sakura woke up the next day and saw she wasn't in her room and someone was lying next to her. She turned her head and saw a head with ebony hair sticking out from the covers. She thought back on the events that happened yesterday and squeaked as she remembered the Sharingan.

Sasuke woke up when he heard a small squeak and looked to see Sakura awake.

"Hi!"

"A-ano…why am I here?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Well…we didn't know where you lived so we had you stay here. You should call your parents though", Sasuke told Sakura.

"My parents are on a mission…as usual", Sakura said sadly.

"Oh…that's why they don't know you get bullied? Well then, I Uchiha Sasuke promise to protect you! And if I can't then my brother Uchiha Itachi will help me!" Sasuke vowed.

Sakura giggled lightly and smiled at him.

"You should smile more often. You have a pretty smile", Sasuke praised.

Sakura just blushed and turned her head. After a few moments of just laying in the bed (it's a Saturday for them) Sasuke remembered something.

"Come on! My Okaa-san fixed your ribbon! You can meet my Otou-san too!" Sasuke jumped excitedly.

Sasuke dragged Sakura out of the room and towards the kitchen where his father was reading the newspaper; his mother was cooking; and Itachi was seen taking off his shoes. Sakura squeaked as she saw Itachi and hid behind Sasuke clutching the back of his shirt.

Sasuke's mother saw Sakura and smiled. "Good morning Sakura."

Itachi rolled his eyes as he saw his mother and the way she acted towards Sakura. 'Must be a women thing when they don't have daughters.'

Sasuke pulled Sakura over to his father and said good morning and introduced Sakura. Sakura smiled shyly and bowed.

Sasuke brought Sakura over to Itachi and noticed she was scared of Itachi. "He won't hurt you! He's my big brother! Are you scared of the Sharingan? It won't hurt you!" Sasuke rambled.

Sakura looked up at Itachi with big eyes and gave him a bright smile. He looked down at her and couldn't help but give her a tiny smile back.

Sakura tugged on Sasuke's sleeve and pointed to his mother. He nodded and she walked over to his mother.

"Okaa-san…can I help you cook?" Sakura asked meekly.

Sasuke's mother's eyes twinkled at she heard Sakura call her mother. She happily agreed and put Sakura on the counter.

"Sasuke why don't you get Sakura's clothes", his mother suggested as she noticed Sasuke's shirt was falling of on the side and Sakura was holding up the shorts so they wouldn't fall. Sasuke nodded and ran off.

* * *

_I need a hero_  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_ He's gotta be strong_  
_ And he's gotta be fast_  
_ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_ I need a hero_  
_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_ He's gotta be sure_  
_ And it's gotta be soon_  
_ And he's gotta be larger than life_

_

* * *

_  
Sasuke came back with her clothes that were neatly sewed, washed and folded. She thanked Sasuke who brought her to the bathroom and she quickly changed and waddled back out into the kitchen. Sakura tugged Sasuke's hand and made him help his mom cook. They both stirred the batter for pancakes and once Sasuke's mom used all the batter she let them lick the spoon.

Sakura licked the spoon then put some batter on her hand (from the bowl) and spread it on Sasuke's cheek.

"HEY!"

The two started putting batter on each other and Sasuke's parents just smiled and shook their head while Itachi finished eating and went to his room to pack for his mission.

* * *

_Queen Cow: Well…that's the end of this one-shot…I hope you guys like it! Especially you Twinbells! Thanks for reading! R&R please!_


	2. Because Of You

**Title:** Bittersweet  
**Subtitle:** Because of You  
**Song:** Ayumi Hamasaki-Because of You  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Summary**: Sakura and Sasuke meet after the memorial service for the Uchiha clan.  
**Couple:** SasuSaku  
**Dedicated to:**_Twinbells_, _PrincessChii_, _LightDreamer_, _aligrl_, _arandomreader_, _JCK_, _animEvivvErz_, _Springninja_, _liar-69_, _K a w a i i – S y a o r a n_, _pigeon_, _Gothbrat_, _Fuyumiko-sama_, _Tory_, _Black Pacific_, _iluvanime493_, _Ravenmon_, and _ellamoony_  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

_Queen Cow: Well…I have to apologize to you guys about this super late update…haha that rhymed…but anyways! Since this is so late I'm working on the third one-shot as we speak! But anyways this one-shot is a sequel to Holding Out For A Hero since you guys requested it! But as a little note…two years have passed since the last one-shot!_

_

* * *

_  
Rain showered down upon the village of Konohagakure. The village was gathered and holding a memorial service for a grand clan that fell within a single night.

A young girl was holding her mother's hand and searching for the face of her best friend. She spotted a boy with ebony colored hair, gasped, and ran towards him. Her pink hair was soon matted to her face and her clothes were soaked.

She ran to the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"Sasuke! I'm glad you're all right!"

"Sakura…"

Finally, Sasuke cracked, having his best friend here hugging him was all he could take, the tears fell from his eyes and he buried his face in her shoulder.

Parents looked at the Uchiha survivor with pity but as they gazed at the little girl holding him in her arms, they smiled and figured he would make it.

Sakura pulled the young eight-year-old out of her arms, though he struggled to stay in them, and lifted his chin, they're eyes met and all she could do was give him a small reassuring smile. She knew what was going on in his mind and she knew that he was blaming himself.

* * *

**Me to me ate soshite kotoba wo kawashita  
Mune ga takanatte egao de kakushita  
Kimi wo shiranakatta koro ni modorenaku narisou de**

_Our eyes met and we exchanged words  
I hid the excitement in my heart with a smile  
Don't think I'll ever be able to go back to a time when I didn't know you_

_

* * *

_  
Sakura made eye contact with her mother and smiled, her mother nodded, with tears in her eyes and went to walk home. Before they had left for the ceremony, Sakura had asked her mother if she could stay with Sasuke and she'd go home later and her mother agreed.

"Sasuke you're going to get sick, we should have you change out of your clothes", Sakura murmured. "Where are you staying?"

Sasuke just looked at her with saddened eyes and pulled her hand, leading her back to the Uchiha compound.

The wind started to pick up and that's when he heard it, the quiet sniffling. It was winter, her best friend's family is dead, and she felt that the only thing she could do was cry.

* * *

**Kaze ga mou tsumetaku natta ne  
Waragoe ga shiroku nijimu  
Wake mo naku naketekuru no ha  
Fuyu no sei kamoshirenai**

_The wind's gotten so cold  
The laughter fades into the white  
The reason I can cry without a rearson  
Is probably 'cause of the winter_

_

* * *

_  
Sasuke looked at the girl and as their eyes met they both remembered the day they met.

_**FLASH**_

_A little girl was sitting in a corner curled in a ball and she was crying quietly to herself._

_**FLASH**_

_A boy approached the girl._

_**FLASH**_

Sasuke looked at her and pulled her into a gentle hug, "You don't have to wait, I'm here and I'm strong and I know what to do."

Sakura raised her head and smiled at him she remembered the first time he spoke to her he had said, "_Hold on, let me get my big brother! He's really strong and he'll know what to do!_"

* * *

**Deatta yoru wo  
Ima demo oboeteru**

_I still, now, remember the night we met_

**Me to me ate soshite kotoba wo kawashita  
Mune ga takanatte egao de kakushita  
Kimiwo shiranakatta koro ni modorenaku narisou de**

_Our eyes met and we exchanged words  
I hid the excitement in my heart with a smile  
Don't think I'll ever be able to go back to a time when I didn't know you_

_

* * *

_  
"Come on Sakura, you're going to get sick, we should have you change out of your clothes."

As they arrived at their destination Sakura looked around and noticed that most of the houses had been repaired.

"Sasuke…they're letting you live here? Don't you want to live with someone? You can stay with me! Don't the ANBU have to research and find out who…did this?" Sakura fired questions at Sasuke.

Sakura's questions caused Sasuke to snap. The eight year old boy grabbed Sakura by the arm and forced her to look him in the eye. Sakura let out a squeak from the force of Sasuke's actions.

"They know who killed my clan! I know who killed my clan! You know who it was! It was my own brother! My blood-related brother slaughtered them! All to test his capacity! He let me live! I _should've_ died with them! He let me live because I'm _weak_! He let me live because I wasn't worth killing!" Sasuke shouted brutally at the young girl.

Sakura whimpered, yet she could understand that he needed to scream out his frustration. He needed her to understand. She was the thing that kept him sane and he needed her to understand that.

* * *

**Sukoshizutsu shitteiku no ni  
Kyuu ni zenbu wakaranaku naru**

_Even though I'm slowly getting to know you  
Suddenly I don't know anything at all_

**Sakende mo ii  
Tsutawaru made tsutaete**

_Scream out  
Keep trying until I understand_

_

* * *

_  
Sasuke walked into the house and slammed the door shut. Sakura should've gone home, but she was concerned about Sasuke so she sat down and leaned against the door waiting for the boy.

Sakura was hurt that she couldn't speak to her friend but, it all takes time. They were friends, they probably had a better relationship than Sakura had with Ino! She knew that she had to give him time, because she knew him better than anyone else.

* * *

**Aenai jikan ni omoi ga tsunotta  
Todokanai koe ni kokoro ga itanda  
Kimi wo shiranakatta koro ni modorenaku natteiru**

_My feelings grow in the hours we can't see each other  
It hurts not to be able to speak to you  
I can't go back to a time I didn't know you_

_

* * *

_  
Twenty minutes passed, and as the clock ticked on, Sasuke started to feel guilty. He stepped outside of his house to walk to Sakura's house and apologize but he looked down and saw the small girl curled in a ball trying to keep warm.

"Sa…SAKURA!"

Sasuke's eyes widened after realizing the girl had been outside in a storm for twenty minutes. He quickly picked the girl up and brought her into his house. He set her on the couch and ran to get her a towel.

Running back to the living room Sasuke saw Sakura and quickly dried her hair. He turned the heater on and walked to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

Sakura awoke to a warm room, which smelled like hot chocolate. She sat up from the couch and took in her surroundings. She could never forget the house she was in. It was like her second home.

The Uchiha compound was a second home for her. Sakura had a bed and she shared Sasuke's bed room. She also had clothes that she left at the house. Sakura was always welcomed with open arms and this was no exception. Sasuke walked in the room holding Sakura's clothes.

Sasuke had changed from his wet black yukata to a dark black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and black pants.

Sakura walked to Sasuke to grab her clothes. She gazed at him staring in to his eyes as if searching for something. She opened her mouth to speak but as she noticed the glint of sadness in his eyes as he smiled, she closed her mouth and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What can I do for you Sasuke? How can I help you?"

Sasuke was fragile. He hugged her back tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Douka sonna fuu ni  
Kanashige na hitomi de  
Kowaresou ni kiesou ni warawanai de  
Nee boku ni ha nani ga dekiru**

_Please don't smile with such sad eyes  
Fragile and fleeting  
Tell me, what can I do for you_

_

* * *

_  
Quickly changing into a red turtle neck, which bared the Haruno family crest, and black sweat pants with socks, Sakura rushed back out to the kitchen to check on Sasuke. His eyes, they were still the endless pools of ebony but they didn't hold the happiness in them anymore. His eyes reflected hatred, darkness, despair, and a confused regret.

Crying out Sakura latched herself onto Sasuke as he stood still. Sasuke stared down at the girl attached to him and sighed.

"Sasuke what's happened? You're different. I know you. I know you better than anyone else, and…" Sakura's sobs racked her body and ceased her rambling.

* * *

**Aenai jikan ni omoi ga tsunotta  
Todokanai koe ni kokoro ga itanda  
Kimi wo shiranakatta koro ni modorenaku natteiru**

_My feelings grow in the hours we can't see each other  
It hurts not to be able to speak to you  
I can't go back to a time I didn't know you_

_

* * *

_  
Sasuke carried Sakura to the couch and laid her down. He was going to retrieve the hot chocolate he had made earlier but before he could walk away a small hand clutch his shirt sleeve.

Sasuke glanced at the girl lying down and wished with all his heart that this was a dream and he could tell her that he was still happy, that he loved her, that she was his best friend, that his older brother was his idol, that he had a mother, and that he had a father who was **proud** of him.

As Sasuke gripped the hand that held so tightly to his sleeve, he clenched the hand tightly in his causing Sakura to gasp in pain and stare at him with hurting eyes. He was hurting her, he knew he was, but she was hurting him too. She had to understand that he couldn't be happy. He was now an avenger and he couldn't let anyone close to him. He knew that it'd be hard to let her go but he also knew that he would never truly let go of her.

* * *

**Doushite tokidoki sunao ni ienai  
Doushite tokidoki yasashiku narenai**

_Why can't I say how I feel sometimes  
Why can't I just be easy sometimes_

**Doushite tokidoki kizutsukeatteru  
Doushite tokidoki tashikameatteru**

_Why do we sometimes hurt one another  
Why do we sometimes feel out each other_

_

* * *

_  
"Don't leave me. At least wait until tomorrow. Sasuke…"

Sighing, Sasuke went to lay beside the fragile girl and wrapped his arms around her. She gave a small smile and snuggled into the boy. Sakura quickly fell asleep with the feeling of security with her best friend's arms around her.

Sasuke stared down at the girl and couldn't help but let a tear fall. She was someone who would forever hold a place in his heart. Simply because she was the only one who was able to engrave herself into his heart with a permanent position.

Sasuke's thoughts about Sakura soon started to fade away as he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

**Doushite tokidoki konna ni kurushii  
Doushite itsudemo konna ni itoshii  
Kimi jyanakya dame de  
Kimi jyanakya dame de**

_Why does it sometimes hurt this badly  
Why are you always this dear to me  
You're the only one for me  
You're the only one for me_

_

* * *

_  
The smell of pancakes and eggs was fresh and Sasuke stirred awake as he smelt the food. He looked in his arms and noticed no one was there. Bolting up he looked around and saw on the coffee table that there was a plate of food and a note. Picking up the note he read:

_Uchiha-san,  
Thank you for letting me stay last night. I appreciate your hospitality because I doubt I would make it home in that stormy weather! Thanks a bunch Sasuke-kun!_

_Love,_  
_ Your number one fangirl_  
_ Sakura Haruno_

As Sasuke reread the note he felt his heart clench tightly but he was grateful. Grateful that the girl would always understand him. Him and what he needed to do and fulfill. And for the last time, Sasuke let silent tears fall down his face. Tears that showed he was letting her go.

* * *

_Queen Cow: Well I must say…that was depressing…but there WAS the SasuSakuness right guys? Well…R&R please! Reviews, flames, constructive criticism, etc. anything is appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Illness Illusion

**Title:** Bittersweet  
**Subtitle:** Illness Illusion  
**Song:** Gackt-Illness Illusion  
**Rated:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst…but I also wanted to make this…somewhat fluffy…CLOSET ROMANTIC! XD  
**Summary:** The people who hurt her would pay. And if the bloodlust was too much for him, her innocence would be the only thing that could save him. (This one-shot is suppose to be when Sasuke wakes up from the cursed seal but…I didn't want a remake of that episode because it'd be too cliché so…I'm making this AFTER he woke up and hurt the sound nins but BEFORE they met up with Kabuto.)  
**Couple:** SasuSaku  
**Dedicated To:**_Twinbells and AijinMegami_  
**Thanks To:**_AijinMegami_, _animEvivvErz **(At the end of that one-shot…I felt that they were mature too but I figured that they were shinobi/kunoichi…so they grew up pretty fast…)**_,_ K a Z a – Q, Celestartial Blossoms, sasuke's cherryblossom, babykitty2270 **(Your review made me laugh! Thanks for a good laugh! It was a WONDERFUL statement!)**, PrincessChii, Tenshi no Hana-chan **(I'd LOVE to make this a fic! But…unfortunately…I don't think I will…BUT I DO have a SasuSaku fic in mind…but that won't be until a little…thanks for the review!)**, Sakura-Girl 2005, _and _Tears like Crystals_  
**Disclaimer:** All I own is my mind. Though I dream about owning Naruto!

_Queen Cow: Thanks for the reviews guys! This was also dedicated to **AijinMegami** because…her wonderful fic **Deception** was my drive to actually update this one-shot collection…thanks for the reviews guys!_

_Side Note: I've decided to be more LOGICAL and try to relate the one-shots to the reason as to WHY they were chosen so…if you want to be sneaky and get a TINY summary before the next one-shot comes out (since I procrastinate and take a long time to update)…you can go to the SasuSaku community at Livejournal and read the FST information. Of course…I'm not going to give you the website because I prefer you be surprised and…now my cow mouth is rambling and I'm POSITVE you want to read the damn one-shot so…HERE WE **GO!**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Looking up at the stars, Sakura shivered as she felt a ripple of cool air against her neck. She still wasn't used to the fact that her hair she worked so hard for…was gone. She cursed the sound nin but was grateful to have been given courage.

The stars were shining brightly, twinkling in the sky. They seem to not have a care in the world. They were shining as though they had no fear; unlike Sakura, who was more than worried about her team.

"Sakura."

Startled, the said girl gave a tiny shriek and jumped.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! You should be resting! I told you and Naruto that I'd watch you guys for the night!"

Sasuke frowned slightly as he noticed the tint of alarm in her voice. Was she worried the seal was going to take over him?

"Sakura, it's not going to happen", Sasuke sighed.

As soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth her felt the seal reacting to his denial or its power.

Sakura looked up to smile at Sasuke but her smile was stopped mid-way because of Sasuke's crazed expression.

Sakura closed her eyes, '_Would he attack me?'_

Opening her eyes, she noticed that Naruto didn't even stir in his slumber. **'NARUTOOO! SHANNARO! I'll kick his ass for sleeping through this!'** (obviously that was Inner Sakura)

Fear was starting to grip Sakura as she watched the cursed seal spread like wild fire across Sasuke's body.

Jumping up and shrieking Naruto's name; Sakura panicked as she realized no sound was coming out of her mouth. Sasuke stood up and a dark smiled curled upon his lips, "Sakura, he can't hear you."

Once recognition occurred to Sakura, she stared at Sasuke realizing that he was going to hurt her. She'd always thought that he'd be there to protect her, to save her, and that he'd never hurt her; yet, here she was, that cursed seal was taking over his mind and this time, she wasn't going to be the one to stop him.

Sakura's deep emerald eyes stared directly into Sasuke's blood red, comma marked eyes. Debating whether she should shout something or not, Sakura tried to speak to Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN! STOP! YOU CAN DO THIS! BEAT THAT SEAL! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS!"

Sakura could almost visualize Sasuke's inner turmoil and the battle for dominance in his mind as he fell to the ground. Quickly running to Sasuke's side, Sakura wrapped him in a tight hug with her chin on top of his head.

Sasuke's body stopped convulsing and the fingers that were desperately clinging to his head, relaxed. Figuring that Sasuke had control of himself, Sakura let go to look down at Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm fine."

Shrieking, Sakura jumped to her feet shouting for help, shouting for Naruto to wake up.

"You're not Sasuke-kun! You're not Sasuke-kun!" Sakura repeatedly shouted while pointing her finger at Sasuke.

In an instant a gust of wind passed Sakura and she felt someone lightly breathing on her neck. She felt a quick jab into her back and was sent flying into a tree. Coughing, Sakura knew that the only way she could survive was to fight Sasuke. _'This is a battle I'm going to lose. I need something to use against him. Something I can use to my advantage. Which…isn't much considering the fact that he has the Sharingan…'_

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin and he soon held a bored expression.

"If you aren't going to attack, then I WILL!" Sasuke barked.

Using unbelievable speed, Sasuke ran towards Sakura and punched her in the head. A bone cracking sound reverberated in the forest followed by an ear shattering scream of pain. A millisecond past and a 'poof' was heard. A log of wood replaced the pink haired girl.

Sakura ran out from behind a bush and launched herself onto Sasuke. Her head was buried in between his collar bone and neck. "Sasuke-kun, where are you inside that head of yours? You have to fight this if you want to continue to become stronger", Sakura cried into his shoulder.

Sasuke felt his shirt dampen and his lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"I'm right here, Sakura", Sasuke drawled.

* * *

**Yasashiku sasayaita anata no koe  
Doko ni iru no…  
Zetsubou ni mo nareteshimatta  
Kono yo no hate de wa**

_Your voice softly whispered  
Where are you…  
I also grew accustomed to despair  
At the end of the world_

_

* * *

_  
Wrapping his arms around the girl, Sasuke quickly raised his knee into her gut. Gasping in pain, Sakura fell to the ground.

Struggling to stand, Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw him staring at her, smirking as she struggled. Anger quickly overcame Sakura as she remembered how she always had to be protected by Sasuke and Naruto.

Standing, Sakura quickly formed hand seals.

"Buushin no Jutsu!"

Nine clones of Sakura and Sakura herself surrounded Sasuke. The real Sakura took out a thin metal wire and the clones copied her movements. Sakura and her clones formed chakra at their feet and all ran in a circle around Sasuke.

Making an abrupt stop, Sakura halted her feet and the clones poofed away. Sakura pulled her hand to her body and the wire tightened on Sasuke.

Looking down, Sasuke smirked as he saw the wire Sakura wrapped around him, while running, and he just stood staring at the girl.

Sakura pulled Sasuke to her and tried to punch him but he blocked it with his fist and threw her into a tree. Sasuke stretched out his arms and the wire loosened and fell to the ground.

"Come on now, I know you can do better than that Sakura", Sasuke cooed.

Sakura just silently stood up and stared at Sasuke, while wiping blood from her mouth.

* * *

**Chinmoku de tamotareta yasuragi o kowashiteshimae  
Hikari ga furitatsu toki ga kuru mae ni**

_Break down the peace that's preserved in silence  
Before the time when light will fall comes_

_

* * *

_  
"Sa-ku-ra-chan! I thought you'd be more tactical than this!" Sasuke taunted.

Sakura growled and shouted, "DON'T TOY WITH ME!"

Sakura charged at Sasuke, letting her anger consume her. The two engaged into a taijutsu battle where fist connected with fist and legs hit abdomens.

Sasuke got a solid hit on Sakura knocking her to the ground.

"A body can only take so much damage to certain areas. If I keep hitting you in the same place, it will start to become fatal damage to you, Sa-ku-ra", Sasuke spoke, breaking the girl's name into syllables just to get Sakura rounded up.

Sakura continued to struggle and stand, and when she was almost on her feet Sasuke ran at her and threw his elbow into her spine causing a crack to sound and Sakura to give out an ear shattering scream.

Once the scream traveled into Sasuke's ears, his eyes widened and he clutched his head in a struggle, a struggle for dominance in his mind. Although she was in pain, Sakura crawled to Sasuke and held him as he fell to his knees.

The cursed seal receded and Sasuke fell limp in Sakura's hold. Sakura glanced down at Sasuke and gave an apprehensive sigh, his expression held a lost child's look.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blurted in pain as she was engulfed in a tight hug by Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Sasuke repeated into Sakura's neck as he hugged her tight.

Sakura may have been scared of Sasuke but she knew, that when it was her true Sasuke-kun that he'd never hurt her and when it was the seal, it just wasn't her Sasuke-kun!

Sakura enclosed her arms around the rambling Sasuke and rocked him back and forth until she felt something wet land on her skin.

* * *

**Kiesaru kono sekai de anata to aishitsuzukeru  
Tamerai mo mayoi mo iranai  
Tsuite oide…**

_In this world that melts away, I'll continue to love you  
Faltering and lost and unneeded  
Come here with me…_

_

* * *

_  
After losing his family, Sasuke didn't want to be close to him, fearing that Itachi would slaughter them. Slaughter his loved ones the same way he did four years ago. But, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, his annoying fan girl, they all got under his barrier and were important to him. He'd never want something bad to happen to them.

'_I've lost my family and everyone I loved because I couldn't protect them and now, I want to protect my precious people and I don't want them to die in front of me but, how can I protect them, if I'm the one hurting them?'_ **1**

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, it, it h-hurts", Sakura whimpered.

Realizing that he had been griping onto Sakura as if she would leave him, he loosened his embrace but refused to let her go.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun, it's alright. I'm fine. Just bruised", Sakura choked.

"I hurt you Sakura. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I don't know what came over me", Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop! It wasn't your fault! I understand!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke abruptly stood up after hearing Sakura's exclamations but at he heard her cry in pain he quickly laid her against a tree and stood up with his back facing Sakura.

"DAMMIT SAKURA! Don't you see? I hurt you! I've lost everything before! And if I want to become stronger, I have to control myself! You're not safe around me! I should've been protecting you! You're my teammate! But instead, instead I HURT you!" Sasuke roared.

"Sasuke-kun face me. I'm tired, tired of watching your back. I have to watch your back every mission. I even have to watch Naruto's! I don't want to be a burden!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke's eyes softened as he heard Sakura's words and he faced her.

* * *

**Kie saru kono sekai de anata to katarisuzukeru  
Subete ga ima omoi no mama ni**

_In this world that melts away, I'll continue to talk to you  
Everything is now like a memory_

_

* * *

_  
Sakura slowly stood up, even as pain coursed through her body, and embraced Sasuke. She whispered soothing words to him trying to calm him from his rage.

"Sasuke-kun, promise me that you won't leave us. That you won't leave Team 7. That you won't leave _me_", Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear, as she remembered Orochimaru's words of Sasuke seeking him for power.

"I-I…Sakura…promises are annoying", Sasuke sighed.

"Promise me!" Sakura pleaded harshly.

"Sakura! I can't! I can't keep promises! I can only break them!" Sasuke snapped.

As Sasuke's words about breaking promises left his mouth, Sakura knew that something was going to happen later and that it wasn't going to be good. Maybe Sasuke would seek Orochimaru out for power; or maybe he wouldn't. Sakura could only hope that he wouldn't leave her.

Sasuke stood still, uncomfortable and unsure on what to do as he felt the pink-haired girl cry silent tears into his chest. He knew he was hurting her but, this pain was different from physical. This pain was inevitable.

Sakura didn't want to cry. She didn't want to be weak but she knew that Sasuke was going to do something rash.

'_If Sasuke-kun tries to leave, I'll know. And if it happens, though I hope it doesn't, I'll tell him my true feelings. Hoping, that it'll stop him. But for now, I'll just hope, that he stays here, with me.'_

_

* * *

_  
**Kiersaru kono sekai de anata to aishi tsuzukeru  
Tamerai mo mayoi mo iranai  
Tsuite oide…**

_In this world that melts away, I'll continue to love you  
Faltering and lost and unneeded  
Come here with me…_

_

* * *

_  
"Sakura."

Sasuke's voice broke Sakura from her thoughts and she broke apart from him, blushing.

"Don't dwell on the past or me."

As tears slowly started to gather at Sakura's eyes again, she shook her head and refused to let them fall.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll always worry about you. After all, I am your number one fan girl!" Sakura exclaimed while giving him the peace sign.

Sasuke sighed and gave her a small smile.

'_This is the last time.'_

Both Sasuke and Sakura stepped forward, both blushing. They embraced and broke apart. Sasuke turned around and walked towards Naruto and kicked him in the side.

"Oi, dobe wake up."

Sakura watched Sasuke and Naruto bicker with a smile on her face as she tended to her wounds.

'_Never again will I lose control.' _**2**

'_I won't be a burden. I won't let you walk away.'_ **3**

**

* * *

**  
_Queen Cow: This was written four minutes before New Year's ended! Hope you guys had a great day!_

**1** This was altered as Sasuke's thoughts. You know how he says something similar to that to Naruto in episode 78?

**2** That's what Sasuke's thinking.

**3** That's what Sakura's thinking.

_Darn, I put the unedited version up right at 12 and I missed the New Year's thing...sorry guys...but I updated right? So...just make this a late New Year's present! Now, here it is! Edited!_


	4. Hiatus

_Queen Cow: I apologize for spamming you guys with this author's note but…I would like to tell you all that this one-shot collection is going to be on hiatus for a little. I have another one-shot collection that I'm going to give ALL of my attention to so I can even it out with this one and switch off on updating. Also, I'm having a hard time with this next one-shot and…a lot of my inspiration for this collection has been lost because most of my encouragement is from YOU readers and…well…many readers either don't leave a review or just review one chapter. This is a ONE-SHOT collection. Each chapter is its own story. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could review each chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I'm sorry if this wasted your time. I just ask of you to review not only this fic but every story you read. It makes the author feel good and it gives them encouragement to write more and it tells them that they're doing a good job writing and pleasing their readers. Thanks again!_


End file.
